Moving Towards Death, Fallen Lives
by Fatal.Spark
Summary: A general look at the rivalry between Fox and Wolf. What is it really? One shot. no, not yaoi, i'm sorry. :P Rated M for cursing and violence.


Narrator: Eh, i felt i needed to do one of these for the sake of having it.

Fox: what, what what?

Narrator: one of rivalry and death

Fox: who dies, who dies?

Narrator: I'm not telling, but if you keep nagging me it may tip one way or the other.

Wolf: haha, I'd like to see this.

Narrator: whatever, lets get a move on.

* * *

Motion in death- Living as fallen

"Just another day..." Fox says as the great fox cruised around lylat. Honestly, it was an extremely boring day, and there was no one around. Krystal had left after a misunderstanding had caused her to break up with fox and leave. One of these days, Slippy would end up being shot down by a bogey, and it was only a few days ago that it really did happen, and it was the before his birthday. The next day, nobody could bring themselves to smile, and Peppy retired because of the sorrow. Falco... well, long story short he gave up on Fox after everyone else left. Fox was walking down an endless road, filled with emptiness. All of a sudden he heard a beeping. It was a distress signal. Fox immediately ran to the docking area to get his arwing and shot straight for Zoness. He landed in a barren and desolate part of the area, and he dropped down to explore it. Just moments after stepping off he heard a blaster shot and jumped away. It was Wolf.

"WOLF! are you-" Fox started in rage

"Why yes, I am. Today is the day that you die, Fox, and i'm going to enjoy every last second of it. Now come, show me what you've got." Wolf started rushing at Fox, taking him by surprise, but Fox quickly reacted by pulling out his blaster and shooting at him. Wolf, although a large figure was actually quite fast, and dodged all of the shots. As he neared Fox, the vulpine gave a grin, immediately threw his blaster to the floor, at a perfect angle which caused it to rebound and fly towards Wolf, who jumped to the left to dodge the gun, only to be met by Fox's foot in a roundhouse kick, knocking Wolf back, stunning him. Fox took this opportunity to rush at him with all of his force, He tripped him and grabbed his vest, holding him up in the air.

"Is this all you can do? I always expected the infamous Wolf to be-" Fox started to say when Wolf regained his senses and kicked him in the stomach, causing Fox to lurch back in pain and drop Wolf, who then kicked Fox at the chin, with so much force that Fox was lifted into the air and was sent flying straight up a few feet. As he fell Wolf intercepted him with a somersault kick sending Fox flying to the ground with amazing speed, crashing into the solid rock floor. Fox stood up covered in blood, and started to say something.

"So, is this all we're ever going to do with this rivalry? Fight until someone dies?" Fox said rushing at Wolf again, with a blaster in his hand, having a spare one with him, and shooting at him.

"Well, of course. This is all we're meant to be. We'll always be doing this, It is our motion of life and motion in death." Wolf responded dodging the lasers, only to get smacked in the face with the gun itself, and being knocked back a bit. Fox jumped and grabbed the gun from its position in the air, and at the same time used the force from his jump and gravity to punch Wolf clean in the face, sending him flying, crashing into a large rock, which crumbled as he crashed into it. Wolf got up a few seconds later, with the same bloodied condition as Fox had. He got up and gave Fox a grin.

"Forever... It'll always be like this. I love it. Come on, lets finish this here." Wolf said as he grabbed his blaster and threw it up in the air. Fox stared at it but realized what was going on as Wolf was charging right at him. He did a small sidestep as Wolf threw a punch that awkwardly missed, throwing him off balance. This gave Fox a huge chance, so he took the blaster and aimed at Wolf, who, even though he lost balance, he had the sense to swing his left arm towards Fox in a strange looking turning slash with his hand, and was able to hit him on the shoulder, forcing Fox's blaster out of his hand. Wolf fell to the floor, but quickly recovered, now running towards the fox who looked half stunned and threw a punch to his gut. The vulpine yelped in pain, and the lupine followed up with 3 hard kicks at his chest, and one final kick to send Fox flying up again. He then pulled out his blaster and aimed it at the moving fox.

"Is this endgame?" Wolf said as he pulled the trigger, the blaster throwing out a large green light which would've struck Fox clean in the head, had he not activated his reflector. This took Wolf by surprise, and when he attempted to jump away, the increased force from the reflector generated a large enough force that threw wolf back at least 10 feet away from the explosion the blaster shot caused. Fox landed elegantly, the reflector having slowed his fall. He then walked silently towards a bloody and weak Wolf figure, blaster in hand.

"So, Wolf. What is the essense of this rivalry then?" Fox asked, making Wolf confused.

"What the hell are you talking about? Finish me off!" Wolf yelled at Fox, almost like a command. Fox chose not to shoot him. Not yet.

"I asked, why do we have this rivalry?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? KILL ME DAMNIT!" Wolf screamed at Fox, who then grinned, and put his blaster back.

"I see, then if you want me to kill you, stand up and make me earn the right." Fox told Wolf, extending his hand towards him. Wolf looked at him with an odd expression, but took his hand and let Fox pull him up.

"Now, where were we?" Fox asked, pulling his fist into a punch. Wolf was quick to react, dodging the punch and following up with his own, striking Fox in the chest, sending him flying sideways. Wolf rushed towards him, and tripped him along with a kick that again, sent Fox into the air, only this time he jumped to him. He threw a series of kicks at him in the air, and did a somersault kick to send him flying sideways. Fox caught his balance in the air, and landed on the floor on his feet, with a large grinding of his shoes to the rocky floor of the wasteland. "That's what always expect from you Wolf, now hurry the hell up. Speed up the fucking battle man." Fox said rushing at Wolf again, ready for another round. Wolf ran towards him too, with equal force and determination.

At this point, it didn't look like a fight anymore. It looked like two people dancing something rehearsed so many times it looked like it was surreal. The two fighters exchanged blows so gracefully it looked like it was a moving being acted out. The two fighters were able to anticipate each and every one of their moves, so it looked like something wonderfully amazing yet horrendously scary at the same time. At one point though, someone had to falter. Fox slipped in one of his punches, giving Wolf his chance, He slipped around until he was on the opposite side of Fox, and brought his hands slamming down on his back, knocking the vulpine to the ground, coughing up blood.

"This was a lot of fun ya know, but its done now. This rivalry thing will never end, though. Even if you die, you'll live on as part of me, so we'll never lose this. This is the end of the line, pup. Have any last things to say?" Wolf said coldy, yet somewhat amusingly. Fox, listening to his words, started laughing. Softly at first, then up to the point where it seemed hysterical.

"hahaha... you... haa... of course, this is so much fucking fun... hahaha... I never wanted this to fucking end man... haha, I'm done here in this world then. haaa... its been so damn good... Just one thing to say though." Fox added, suddenly become solemnly serious.

"What? you want me to make your death painless?" Wolf asked with a smirk.

"Fuck no! Kill me however you want for all i care. I just want to fucking say, that if you fuck up after finally beating me, I'll fucking haunt you so bad you'll never live it down. hahaha, haaaaa... hahaha, so do me one favor. Don't let any part of this ever die. Be it the rivalry, the mutual understanding and friendship, nothing. I am the one who will live as the motion of death, and you are carrying me as the Living from the fallen. If you ever fuck this up, I'll never fucking forgive you man. Shit, I can't fucking move. Looks like i'm done."

"So it does, pup. Goodbye, and such a shame that such a good warrior has to die." Wolf said with a grin. All Fox could do was keep laughing, just laughing from what looked like insanity to Wolf.

"Haa... you're fault for killing me man... haaaaa..." Fox said, his laugher dieing. Wolf now took it in him to pierce the bayonet of his modified blaster through his chest. Fox just kept laughing, getting softer and softer until it could be heard no more. Wolf then took it in himself to take the Fox and set him into his arwing, as an honor to his death. as he stepped back, he got the distinct feeling that somehow the vulpine's blood had caused the arwing to whir into life.

"So, I'm Living as the Fallen, correct? I won't let you down, Fox. haha..." Wolf started laughing as Fox had, setting off the motion of death once more.

* * *

Fox: What the hell? I didn't get that story at all.

Narrator: Too bad, deal with it.

Wolf: I see... its... okay...

Fox: WOLF EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT HAPPENED!

Wolf: no thanks, i'd rather keep you on your toes.

Fox: Grr...

Narrator: anyways, I hope you enjoyed this story. Reviews would be well appreciated.


End file.
